comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Early Days (Earth-1820 Film)
Spider-Man: Early Days is a 2021 animated superhero action-comedy film directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman. It is Sony’s third reboot attempt after Tom Holland’s Spider-Man was pulled from the MCU. The film was released to critical acclaim and commercial success. Synopsis After being bitten by a radioactive spider which gave him superpowers, fifteen year old Peter Parker has to learn to balance his personal and social life whilst fighting crime under the monicker of ‘Spider-Man’. Plot Cast * Sean Marquette - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Tara Strong - Mary Jane Watson * John DiMaggio - Flint Marko/Sandman * Dave B. Mitchell - Herman Schultz/Shocker Notes * The film takes inspiration mainly from the Ultimate comics. * Peter’s hairstyle and general appearance remains mainly the same, though his clothing has been updated to be more “modern“ (though ironically it turned out the opposite according to cast and crew). Multiple “mood boards“ were made to pin point Peter’s general style, with him mainly having a “slacker” look slightly delving into skateboard clothing and even 80’s. Peter wore simple t shirts with occasional hoodies and jackets, as well as oversized jeans cuffed to the point of his ankles. This was meant as a way to show that Peter doesn’t care too much about buying new clothing or ones that fit for him, but he still styled them to his liking. * Another “update” to Peter was his music taste, reading through comics of both Ultimate and Amazing they chose Peter to be a fan of alternative and indie music. * A deal with Nike was made once again and Peter sported mainly white low Air Force 1s sneakers, which were slightly dirty. At points he also wore high top Converse, which were in the deal as they’re owned by Nike. * Another similarity to Ultimate, Peter and Mary Jane were childhood friends, near the middle of the film Mary Jane would discover Peter’s secret. * Sandman was chosen to be the movie’s main villain, his motivation in Spider-Man 3 was carried into this movie, slightly modified. The reason he was chosen was because he was “a nice villain for a first movie becuase he’s kinda right in the middle of the supervillain scale, not too dangerous and big time supervillain but not too low time crook either, and was sympathetic enough to have a compelling story”. * Shocker was chosen to appear early in the movie as a street level villain Spider-Man would take down. * The Prowler was thought for the movie briefly before being chosen against due to him appearing in Spider-Verse, as well as the possibility of confusion. * Another candidate was Electro, but was once again chosen against due to him reportedly possibly being saved for another movie. * Harry Osborn was supposed to appear in the movie but after some thinking they decided to replace him with Randy Robertson. * Multiple indie bands were approached for the film’s soundtrack. * Mark Bagley accepted to make some concept art and promotional art for the film. Development Development started soon after the Sony and Disney deal ended. Seeing the success of ‘Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse’, Sony decided to make the new reboot animated. They put directors of Spider-Verse, Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman on the project, as well as Phil Lord to write the movie. Development on the Spider-Verse sequel and spin-offs was put on hold for a year so the main focus would be on this movie. Inspiration was once again taken from the Ultimate comics, with Peter’s design, his friendship with Mary Jane since childhood, as well as other details being taken from there. Once the film was announced to the public there was confusion wether it was connected to Spider-Verse or not, due to Sony stating it was a prequel to it, before backtracking and stating it was in a different universe. During the end of production it was announced Sony had made a new deal with Disney, allowing Spider-Man to be in the MCU whilst continuing the new animated reboot. Category:Earth-1820 Category:Earth-1820 Films Category:Fan Fiction